This invention relates to field effect transistors (FETs) that use quantum wells and more specifically to FETs having high linearity when used as a radio frequency (RF) amplifier, especially at microwave and millimeter-wave frequencies.
Electronic applications operating at microwave and millimeter-wave frequencies and requiring linearity in RF amplification place increasing demands on transistors to provide such amplification. It is a challenge to make transistors with characteristics that will provide RF amplification at ultra high frequencies, e.g. up to 300 GHz, with high linearity. Although high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) have been utilized, there exists a need for transistors that can provide improved RF linearity performance with reduced DC power consumption while operating at ultra high frequencies.